


Lending A Helping Hand

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, Good Boyfriend Derek Hale, M/M, Masochist Stiles Stilinski, No cheating, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, S&M, Spanking, Whipping, aftrcare, pain slut, sadist Peter Hale, soft Derek Hale, tassel whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: How about Stiles asking Derek to spank him, or something more violent, but Derek can't do it, so he asks Peter to help, who happily obliges, Stiles is very accommodating to that, but Derek is responsible for the aftercare
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	Lending A Helping Hand

“Thanks for helping out with this, I just… I can’t give him this,” Derek explained as he stroked Stiles’ hair while glancing up at Peter who looked far too excited for what was about to happen. 

“I’m honoured you asked nephew,” Peter said in understanding as he dragged the leather tassel whip over Stiles’ bare, upturned ass. 

“Do you want to stay for this Der or do you want Peter to get you after?” Stiles asked as he was wiggling and adjusting his place from where he was bent over the chair in his and Derek’s room. 

“I’m going for a run, howl when you’re done.” Derek decided, dropping a loving kiss to Stiles’ lips before flashing his eyes at Peter who nodded out of respect. Derek jogged out of the room and was glad they waited until he was out of earshot as he moved through the trees.

“Tell me your safe word system,” Peter demanded as he dragged the tassels over Stiles’ pale, upturned ass already imagining it red and welted. 

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for go.” Stiles breathed out, all but vibrating with excitement at the touch of the leather against his skin. 

“Good boy,” Peter praised before he snapped the whip down over both Stiles’ cheeks. Stiles yelped, back arching before he moaned and settled back down. 

“Green, again, please Peter.” Stiles got out and Peter gave a shark-like grin as he snapped the whip down again, harder this time very pleased by the moaning whine Stiles gave as his pale skin started to pink. 

“I’m glad Derek came to me about this you know,” Peter said conversationally as if he wasn’t bringing a tassel whip down over Stiles’ ass over and over, alternating cheeks until they both were glowing red. 

“He has problems with pain, obviously but I on the other hand don’t and I am very happy to give you this.” Peter knew Stiles was going to be a pain slut, this was just a stepping-stone and Peter was glad to be the one to give Stiles this pain. Derek would take care of everything else and Peter knew this would work well enough for them. 

“Please, please, please,” Stiles was panting as he lifted his ass to meet the spanks, cock hard and red from where it jutted out from his crotch against the arm of the chair. 

Peter grinned, he brought his hand back and this time put a lot more strength into the next swing. Stiles sobbed happily as the first welt started to form on his skin as he started to hump against the arm of the chair as Peter happily repeated the swing until numerous red welt’s had appeared over Stiles’ ass. 

“You want to come don’t you boy? Turn over and plant your feet wide and heh, hold onto something.” Peter smiled sadistically as Stiles did what was told, his legs trembling and his knuckles white as he grabbed the chair behind him.

Peter didn’t tease or give a warning as he brought the leather tassels down over Stiles’ erection and balls, hard. Stiles wailed, tears leaking down his face as ropes of cum spurted from the red tip of his cock before he collapsed to his knees, gasping for air.

“That’s a good little pain slut,” Peter crooned, patting Stiles’ cheek before he let his eyes flash and he howled for Derek. 

Peter stroked Stiles’ sweat-damp hair as Stiles tried to focus himself as they waited for Derek to enter the room. It didn’t take long for Derek to enter calmly and sweep Stiles up into his arms once Stiles reached for him with a wobbling lower lip. 

“Thanks, Peter, he really needed this,” Derek whispered between peppering Stiles’ blotchy face with kisses. 

“Any time, take care of him nephew.” Peter inclined his head, giving Stiles a sassy wink before he left.

“How do you feel sweetheart?” Derek crooned as he eased Stiles onto his side on their bed, grabbing the soothing gel that Peter had told him to use after. 

“Floaty, happy, so good Der,” Stiles slurred before shuddering, then relaxing when Derek gently began to smooth the gel over his welted ass. Derek kissed Stiles’ hip as he worked the gel into the worst of the welts, he could feel the heat rising off of his boyfriend’s red ass. This was what Stiles needed that Derek could now see clearly.

“Did you enjoy this?” Derek asked softly as he shifted on the bed once Stiles’ ass was coated in a solid layer of the gel before tenderly started to apply the gel to Stiles’ limp, pink cock and balls. 

“So good Der,” Stiles repeated in that same slurred tone, eyes glazy and a dazed smile on his lips. 

“I’m glad sweetheart, you were so good for my Uncle, you took everything so well. I love you, Stiles,” Derek kept up a steady stream of praise as he finished coating Stiles’ cock and balls with the gel before he bundled Stiles up in a soft, cozy blanket and tucked him against his chest, kissing his forehead. 

“Love you Der,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s chest, completely relaxed and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Interact with me on Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69


End file.
